Plague of Secrets: Shadowed Souls
by Marine Amber
Summary: The Clans are in peace until Starclan is given a new prophecy. Now as the tensions once again rise, new cats will change the fate of the Clans. And some are not as they seem as old secrets are finally leaving the dark.
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone! This is my first story on the site, and my writing is probably pretty rusty so sorry about that. If you'd like to help, please review with tips or just to say if you liked it. Remember to be respectful though. Enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: Warriors belongs to its respective owners, I only own Shadepaw, and another cat that will come up soon.**

Two starry-furred she-cats burst out of the undergrowth, halting suddenly in a small clearing, away from other cats. The older, mottled gray cat's breathing was raspy. She bent down to rest as her friend peered through the plants, her ears pricked, checking for any sneaking eyes and ears. Though most were sleeping, the blue she-cat was extremely nervous of any prying. She sniffed the air but no fresh cat scents lingered in the air.

"Are we safe to talk without anyone listening?", the gray she-cat panted, still trying to recover from the sprint.

"I believe so.", the blue-gray she-cat answered, still being very attentive to her surroundings.

"All right.", the old she-cat meowed, finally regaining her breath. "What was this prophecy you spoke of, and why is it so dangerous no other cat can hear? Is it about the Dark Forest? Or are some other of Firestar's relatives getting the limelight again?"

"Hush!", the blue cat meowed sharply, her ears falling against her head. "I still don't understand anything about this prophecy, but it seems clear enough none must know! It could be misunderstood and nothing good would come out of it!"

"Bluestar really must you be so quick to anger? It's really unlike you. Is the prophecy really this unsettling?"

Bluestar sighed heavily. "This prophecy is just as clear as a pool filled with disturbed mud. Usually they are somewhat clear but this one seems different somehow Yellowfang!"

Yellowfang ran her tail gently down her friend's shoulder to try and comfort Bluestar. "I'm sure someone will be able to understand it. Why don't you tell it to me? I might be able to decipher its meaning. Then you won't have to fret so."

"Alright, but you mustn't let anyone hear! Foul things are already happening."

Bluestar stopped, as if gathering what strength she could muster to let the powerful words spill out of her mouth. Yellowfang waited expectantly, but nervously. What could make Bluestar so on edge? What exactly were the 'foul' happenings? Yellowfang wasn't sure. All she knew was it had to be bad.

Bluestar finally spoke. "Five elements will rule over all. Those that are not careful will perish as the dark storm approaches, bringing death and destruction to everything."

Yellowfang closed her eyes to try to concentrate. Bluestar looked at her expectantly, waiting for the old she-cat to come up with an answer. After what seemed like moons, Yellowfang opened her eyes. She locked her gaze onto Bluestar, and took a deep breath.

"I'm afraid this prophecy makes no sense to me. It sounds like trouble, but that's all I know."

Bluestar hunched her shoulders and looked at the ground, her body seeming to shrink in the pale moonlight. Worry filled Yellowfang's eyes as she watched her once powerful leader, weaken like a frail elder.

"We have to tell the three, perhaps this will pertain to their destinies once again.", Bluestar meowed quietly. She looked up at Yellowfang. "We are already growing weaker. Starclan just isn't what it once was. Perhaps this peace is for the clans is coming to an end, and with it more secrets and questions, but less answers."

Yellowfang gave a reassuring nudge to her friend. "I'm sure something will happen for the good of all of us. You mustn't worry so. It's bad for your health. I am a medicine cat after all!" Yellowfang purred, trying to lighten up her depressed friend's mood.

Bluestar remained quiet. She felt as if the whole world had placed their problems on her shoulders to carry the burden. She stared back at the ground, not daring to speak for she knew her words would die on her tongue, and any that came out of her mouth would crack from the unsettling feelings she bore.

As she finally was able to speak again, Yellowfang looked at her with an unreadable expression.

"Starclan is falling apart. We once thought we'd be able to withstand anything, and our enemies would fall before us. Alas this is not how it's going to be. The clans will fall into chaos. Those left will turn into loners and everything we've fought for will be forgotten, blown away with the wind."

Yellowfang didn't speak. Never had Bluestar been one to give up. All this talk would surely put an end to all the clans.

"Then it is hopeless. Not a sliver of anything to believe in?", Yellowfang asked, her whiskers twitching.

Suddenly she turned on her friend and pushed her onto the ground. Her eyes burned into Bluestar's widened ones.

"Never,", she growled. "Will you talk like that again! For the sake of the clans have hope! Did you become leader just to give up when your clanmates needed you the most? Dead or alive? I'd certainly hope not! While we Starclan cats are still here, still standing, nothing will destroy our clans. They are the only reason we are here. If you thing you can just give up on them, you're wrong! I won't let you!"

Yellowfang continued to hold Bluestar down, bur her grip slackened. Her eyes started to melt from their intense glare into a saddened one.

Bluestar's breath came out quickly as she lay under her friend's paws. She slowly pushed Yellowfang off, getting to her paws. She shook out of fur and met her friend's gaze. Her tail stood up as she started to vigorously speak.

"We will not give up hope for our clans! They are our homes, and our clanmates homes. Whatever is happening now will be stopped like all evil things are, and our clans will prevail! Nothing will stop us from saving our beloved living clanmates. I will die a second time before harm falls upon them."

Yellowfang purred in delight at her friend's new optimism. "Good! Now, what exactly are you fretting so much about?"

Pain filled Bluestar's eyes. "I'm afraid Starclan cats are disappearing, and this prophecy may be the only thing that can save them."

Yellowfang's eyes widened. "Disappearing?", her voice came out in whisper.

Bluestar sadly gazed at Yellowfang. "Yes. They are fading quickly. We must find out the meaning of this prophecy, and soon. I fear our fellow Starclan clanmates don't have much time before we all fade."

Bluestar and Yellowfang sat quietly. Neither wishing to speak after knowing such horrifying things.

"There was another part to the prophecy." Bluestar suddenly spoke, surprising Yellowfang. "A dark soul will start the reaping for those that are plagued with secrets."

_But before we begin the real story, we must go back to the past, where it all started to piece together. Where it all began._

* * *

Icepaw raced alongside her clanmates as they headed towards the island around the lake for a Gathering. She was so excited! It was her first Gathering. Her brother Foxpaw couldn't make it, and she felt nervous without him by her side. She had promise to tell him everything that had happened in great detail.

At least Lionpaw was going to be there. Icepaw's heart fluttered. Though she wouldn't admit it to anyone, even Foxpaw, she had developed a crush on the golden tom. He was handsome, brave, strong, and caring. His sister, Hollypaw, was like an older sister to Icepaw. She wasn't too sure about Jaypaw, but he seemed to have a good heart if you ignored his arrogance, hot-headedness, and other unlikable qualities.

"Are you ready?", a voice whispered behind her, nearly making Icepaw jump out of her fur. She peeked behind her shoulder to see Whitewing, her mentor.

"Oh um, I-I guess.", Icepaw quietly mewed. Whitewing's eyes softened and she lightly pressed her nose to her apprentice's flank sympathetically.

"It'll be fine.", Whitewing meowed softly as they started to slow their pace. "Just be nice and stick close to your clanmates." Whitewing gave Icepaw one more encouraging glance before making her way to Birchfall who had stopped to wait for her. Icepaw took one more breath before she followed her clanmates to a fallen tree. Thankfully while crossing, she didn't slip on the damp wood.

As she hopped down on the other side of the large log, many different scents attacked her nose. Fish, weeds, and many other smells filled the air, and Icepaw wrinkled her nose. She tried to block a few disgusting scents but didn't realize she had left the presence of her clanmates and was now mingling among different clans.

Her blue eyes widened at the assortment of cats. Some were large, other small. A few white, black, or any other colors. She stared in fascination at the array of cats before realizing she was starting to approach two smaller cats that were sitting away from the other cats. They looked to be apprentices.

One was a white tom with black paws, ears, and tipped tail. He had striking golden eyes. The other was a pretty white she-cat. She had dazzling emerald eyes that met Icepaw's. Icepaw stopped and glanced around self-consciously before she gained the courage to meet the apprentices.

"Hi", Icepaw meowed friendly, padding up to the pair. "I'm Icepaw." The two white apprentices turned their attention to her from their conversation. The tom looked as if he wanted to snap at her, but the she-cat stopped him with a flick of her tail.

"My name is Halfpaw.", the white she-cat said kindly. "And this is my fellow clanmate Shadepaw." Shadepaw glared at Icepaw.

"You're Thunderclan, aren't you?", he spat. His golden eyes smoldering with hate. "You cats are nothing but a bunch of worthless kittypets and rogues."

Icepaw's temper flared. She could live with teasing but insulting her clanmates was unacceptable. "Thunderclan is strong. We've survived haven't we?" She growled, her blue eyes narrowing.

She and Shadepaw started to tense, wanting to strike. Halfpaw quickly intervened, hopping between the two.

"Shadepaw!" She scolded. "You should respect the other clans!" Icepaw quickly grew fond of Halfpaw, who reminded her of Hollypaw. Shadepaw continued to glare at Icepaw but slowly let his fur lay flat. Icepaw did the same.

"You know," Icepaw added, watching Shadepaw warily. "I'm born to a pure Clan blood family. I'm not any helpless kittypet taken in." Icepaw's blood froze as soon as the words left her mouth. Did she just call her clanmates helpless?

Shadepaw's mood quickly changed. "Pure clan blood you say?" He looked at ease and started to gain a friendlier look. Icepaw was confused by this tom from… wait. Where was this tom from?

"Um…what clan are you from anyway?" Icepaw asked. Her whiskers twitched as the other two apprentices glanced at each other. Their fur startled to prick a bit and they started to look worried.

_I wonder why?_ Icepaw thought.

"Well…" Shadepaw started. He suddenly became very interested in the ground. Halfpaw rolled her eyes but she still looked a little nervous.

"Shadowclan." She meowed. Icepaw's blood froze.

_Shadowclan? Why Shadowclan of all clans?_

"Why do you look so worried then?" Icepaw asked, confused. Her head tilted to the side a bit. Shadepaw and Halfpaw both sighed.

"Blackstar doesn't really want anyone to know we exist." Shadepaw murmured. Icepaw's ears pricked and she looked at the tom with interest.

"Shadepaw is Blackstar's son." Halfpaw meowed quickly. Her eyes widened and she slapped her tail against her mouth. "Err… you can't let anyone know! It's a bit complicated and we aren't, well weren't supposed to tell anyone!"

Icepaw's jaw dropped. When did Blackstar have a son? Why did these two apprentices have to be kept a secret? Her first Gathering and she was already learning some deep dark secrets! Were all Gathering this exciting? Icepaw opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a loud yowl coming from across the island.

Firestar was starting the Gathering! She turned her head from the Clan leader to her new friends.

"Care to talk more in private?" She asked them quietly.

Shadepaw and Halfpaw smiled. "We wouldn't miss it." Halfpaw meowed, getting up and walking to a set of bushes that would conceal them.


	2. Chapter 1: Dreams of Death

**I decided it would be good to get another chapter up and running. I hope you enjoy and feel free to review or favorite if you did!**

**Disclaimer: Warriors belongs to its respective owners.**

Sunlight shone through the tightly woven bramble covering. Rays fell upon many sleeping cats, all oblivious to any danger: Their faces peaceful looking, and occasional twitches of paws in a deep slumber. All nests but a few were occupied.

One pretty white she-cat was woken by the streams of sunlight covering her face. Her eyes slowly opened, narrowed at first, as her light blue eyes adjusted to the light. A yawn escaped her jaws and she slowly rose from her comfortable position. She arched her back and stretched out her legs, ridding any of her body of stress in her muscles from the long slumber. Carefully she side-stepped the bodies of sleeping cats and any stray tails. Waking any would surely result in a mouthful of insults.

As she stepped into a familiar, large clearing, she made her way over to a rock where her leader, or deputy, made announcements. A light ginger she-cat sat by it, washing her pelt. Her bright green eyes wandered up to see the white she-cat padding over to sit by her.

"Have a good sleep Icecloud?" She asked gently, cleaning her paw.

Icecloud nodded. "Very nice, thank you for asking. Though the mouse I was chasing had a bit of language on its small tongue I wasn't fond of, I had pleasant dreams, and how are you this morning Squirrelflight?"

Squirrelflight purred in amusement. "I'm fine. A rude mouse you say? Hopefully you won't meet any when you lead a hunting patrol."

The white she-cat bounced up suddenly, surprising Squirrelflight. "I get to lead a hunting patrol!?" She squeaked in joy. Her tail stood up and she purred happily.

"Of course! You are Icecloud, correct?" Squirrelflight asked, rubbing her paw on her head to smooth out any ruffled fur from the she-cat's outburst.

Icecloud nodded quickly. "It's just that quite a few cats don't think I'm ready to lead patrols or apprentice someone. I'm a bit too careless."

Squirrelflight's eyes softened, "You may be a bit enthusiastic, but not careless! If anything, you're a better warrior that way." She mewed. She was instantly bumped as Icecloud rubbed against her, a purr rumbling in her throat.

"Thanks!" Icecloud chirped, her bright blue eyes shining. "I bet Foxleap will be jealous I'm the one leading a patrol and he's not!" The white she-cat backed away from Squirrelflight and sat back down, her paws fidgeting. It seemed to her that moons had passed until other cats started to awaken, slowly padding out of their dens.

"Icecloud will take Toadstep, Thornclaw, and Dovewing on a hunting patrol." Squirrelflight announced once most of the warriors had awoken. Icecloud's eyes shone and she turned her gaze to Foxleap's. He rolled his eyes at her, and she bounced up from her sitting position.

"Follow me!" She meowed. "We're going to stock up the fresh-kill pile!" She flicked her tail and trotted out of camp with her clanmates following.

* * *

Icecloud stumbled over her paws as she tried to balance out the prey in her jaws. Her patrol had definitely caught plenty of prey. They had decided to split up because of all the scents of mouse and vole. The Clan would feast tonight!

_Maybe I'll even get first pick from the fresh-kill pile!_She thought.

Icecloud quickened her pace at this thought. She closed her eyes and purred, or at least tried to. There was too much prey in her jaws to make much noise. As she thought about a juicy mouse, she suddenly bumped into something and tumbled onto the ground her prey scattering. She shook her head and jumped up.

"Hey!" She meowed grumpily. "Watch where you…" She stopped. A golden tabby tom quickly got to his paws and sheepishly met her gaze.

"Um, sorry about that." He mewed. He found the ground interesting at the surprised look on her face. Icecloud mentally face-pawed herself at her reaction.

"N-No Lionblaze! It's err, my fault!" She stammered. Lionblaze looked up, confusion in his eyes. Icecloud cursed herself quietly. She had never felt so stupid.

"I should have been watching where I was going." She confessed, finally proud that she could at least say one thing without tripping over her words.

"Well let's say it was both of our faults." Lionblaze meowed. "Let me help you carry this prey. You could feed all of the Clans with this! Did you catch it all?"

Icecloud's fur warmed in embarrassment. Lionblaze was just too sweet! She nodded her head. He smiled at her and matched his pace to hers. Good thing Foxleap wasn't here, or he'd be scare off all the prey with his laughter. She was just ecstatic Lionblaze was paying attention to her.

As the two entered camp, a feeling of dread washed over Icecloud as she saw a gray tabby pad over to Lionblaze. Cinderheart greeted her mate and gasped at the prey in his mouth.

"My!" She exclaimed. "You've caught so much!" Lionblaze dropped the prey onto the fresh-kill pile and shook his head.

"Actually, Icecloud caught it all." He explained. "I accidently ran into her so I offered to help her." Cinderheart buried her nose into his shoulder.

"Oh you're so sweet!" She purred. She stepped away from Lionblaze and looked at Icecloud, her eyes shining. "He's a keeper, isn't he?"

Icecloud shifted uncomfortably and quickly glanced around. "Oh he sure is!" She exclaimed weakly. Cinderheart stood by Lionblaze's side, and the two began to walk towards the camp's entrance.

"Oh I know!" Cinderheart meowed and then entwined her tail with Lionblaze's and the two walked away.

Icecloud groaned and rolled her eyes. Why did Lionblaze have to love Cinderheart? She had been friends with Lionblaze since they were kits in the nursery and he had been very close to her as an apprentice. What had happened to those times? Icecloud sighed and padded out of the camp to clear her mind on a walk, making sure to go the opposite way Lionblaze and Cinderheart had gone.

Icecloud's dreams that night were filled with an assortment of odd things she couldn't explain. As soon as the tired she-cat settled in her nest, she fell asleep.

* * *

She woke in a large clearing with no trees or plants. She sniffed the air, but there weren't any scents of plants, prey, or cats. She looked around warily, before a large crashing sound came from behind her. She quickly turned and froze. A large wall of water was rushing towards her. She tried to run but her paws were stuck to the ground.

Icecloud tried to cry out, shutting her eyes. She waited for the water to crash into her and drown her. But as the water was in her path, it started to freeze into ice. Suddenly all the water was frozen around her. She opened her eyes and gasped at her surroundings. She tentatively reached out a paw and placed it onto the ice. She felt nothing. No cold.

Icecloud cocked her head to the side, wondering why the ice wasn't cold. As she turned, she realized she was trapped in the ice. She swiftly turned in circles trying to find a way out of the ice but to no avail. She was trapped.

_What's happening to me? _She thought. _What kind of a dream is this?_

Fear welled up in Icecloud, and without thinking slashed her claws against the ice. It instantly shattered and she cried out in surprise. No shards hurt her though; she realized checking herself for wounds. How had the ice broken so easily?

"Five elements will rule over all. Those that are not careful will perish as the dark storm approaches, bringing death and destruction to everything. A flame and ice will start it all." A voice spoke suddenly in a hushed tone.

Icecloud whipped around, trying to find the cat who had spoken. "Who are you?" She yowled panicky. "What do you want with me?"

The area around her began to swirl, as a dark fog began to settle upon her. She glanced up terrified at the sinister cloud above her when a set of crimson eyes appeared out of the shadows.

Icecloud froze in horror at the figure that emerged. It was about the same size as her; it had fur the color of a moonless night and the eyes. They were the color of blood. Suddenly the figure smiled, showing pointed, bloody teeth. It began to slowly pad towards the white she-cat.

Every part of her brain was screaming at her to run, get out, but her paws wouldn't move. She couldn't even tremble in fear at the cat that was standing in front of her.

_Just a dream. This is just a dream._ Icecloud tried to tell herself.

"Don't worry Icecloud." It hissed. Icecloud flinched and started to cower away, her paws finally freed from their frozen state.

"Everything will become clear soon. Or maybe it will just start to confuse you. Either way, be prepared."

Icecloud turned and fled as fast as she could away from the cat and clearing. A bone-chilling laugh was the last thing she heard before her vision blackened.


End file.
